


Brason

by lemonnoodle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonnoodle/pseuds/lemonnoodle
Summary: A short one shot based on the head canon about Jason Grace and ,his shipmate, The Brick.
Relationships: Jason Grace/ Brick, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 14





	Brason

It was another one of those hot afternoons and Jason had, as usual, shut himself in his cabin after lunch. There had been little event for the past couple days and the Argo II sailed peacefully, but the sailors of Argo II were quite tense and jittery, considering the whole Gaia waking up thing, and the ‘sacrifice’ looming up. He needed a break, Jason decided, a distraction from all this drama, and unfortunately, it came in the form of a brick.

The brick was quite ordinary, just a small block Jason had found in Rome and brought along with him on their quest. It wasn’t long before Jason had found it to be his sole piece of comfort, when Piper wasn’t in the mood for chitchat and Leo was locked in the engine room for hours on end. Soon Jason had taken to hugging it while he slept, talking to it, even tearing up a little as he narrated a particularly sad part of his life. The brick listened patiently, and consoled him in its own little way, by just being there. And that was enough for the blue eyed demigod son of Jupiter.

That particular day, Jason was lying on his bed, hugging the brick, musing over how it fit perfectly in his arms, like it was meant to be there. To tell the truth, every time he saw the beautiful reddish brown color of the block and its immense beauty, all thoughts of Piper would vanish from his mind, that fact that he already had a girlfriend who would be more than happy to drive Katoptris through his chest if he were found cheating on her, would be long forgotten and he would be content to just love this gorgeous brick.

He was so mesmerised by the brick’s beauty, as he declared his love to it, that he didn’t notice the consistent knocking on his cabin door, and the frustrated Piper easing the door open and walking in to see why Jason wasn’t answering. Surely he couldn’t be asleep? But the sight that met her eyes was very much different from what she was expecting.

“Jason?”

“H- hey whaaat?” Jason was up from his bed in a flash, sliding the brick under the blankets. “what are you doing here?”

“Jason? Are you….okay?” Piper pointed down at the bulge under his blanket. “what’s that?”

“Um nothing?” Jason blushed.

“Mhm” Piper folded her arms across her chest, staring him down. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, partly out of embarrassment and partly because really, if Piper’s glare didn’t scare him, he didn’t know what did.

“You want me to…”

“No!” He yelped. “No. Fine. I….That’s a brick.” He pointed down at his bed.

“Great. Now, exactly what is a brick doing in your…..wait.” Piper’s eyes widened. “you’re dating it?”

“What? How’d you? What are you talking about?”

“I’m the daughter of the goddess of love, honey. I know.” she looked as if she were trying hard not to laugh. “what the actual fu-“

“JASON” Percy yelled bursting through the open door. “LEO’S ASKING IF HE CAN BORROW YOUR- what’s going on in here?” His mouth fell open.

Jason groaned, falling on his bed, facedown. “Jason’s seeing a brick.” Piper gasped, in between laughs.

“What?” Percy frowned, looking in between her and Jason. “Piper, you have to be more-“ 

“What is taking you so long, Percy?” Leo stormed into the cabin. “Honestly couldn’t you just get my scissors from Jason and….”

*half an hour later*

“I swear, what got into your head, man????” Leo was lying on the floor, guffawing as he stared at a very red faced Jason.

Annabeth’s eyes twinkled as she grinned. “Aw Jason, Piper’s a good girl.”

“SHUT UP” Jason yelled. “I just-“ he got up, walking into his bathroom and slamming the door closed behind him.

“Yo Jason? You have to up on deck in an hour. We’re flying the Argo II tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back bc are you really in the pjo fandom if you don't ship Jason and the brick?? ;p I hope you like it ;))
> 
> be sure to leave kudos and comments and any ideas you want me to pen down! thank you so much.
> 
> (posted this fanfic here from my account on fanfiction.net. If you have read it on ffn.net I'm letting you know it is not stolen work from another user)


End file.
